Lessons in Love
by twilightlover1101
Summary: Bella is the popular girl in school and she is dating the most popular boy in school, Mike. Charlie decided that Bella needs a tutor. The school's nerd, Edward Cullen. Will Bella for for him or will he fall for her? Or will they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is our first story for fanfiction together. we hope you enjoy it. It is rated T for coming chapters. Please review!!!!!!!!!!! (Please?)

**Disclaimer: **We, sadly, do not own any of the characters in this story. We only own the story line.

**Chapter 1**

**Also written by SockRocker11**

It was a regular Saturday. Jessica and Lauren planed on meeting me at Mike's party at 7:00. I was wearing a sky blue halter neck dress that hugged my curves and was just below the knees. I was about to reach the door, when Charlie called my name from the kitchen. Uh oh. I knew that voice, he must have found my report card. I put on my most innocent smile and headed towards my angered father. Last time I failed, Charlie told me that if it happened again, a tutor was his only choice. I knew that this, is what Charlie was about to tell me. Goodbye social life, goodbye popularity.

"Izzy, remember what I said about your grades last semester?" He didn't wait for an answer, as soon as I entered the kitchen I knew he could see past my smile and knew I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I think I remember." I told him innocently.

"You need a tutor Izzy, you grades are slipping!" he yelled angrily. The frustration was clear on his face, he knew I had it in me, but I just couldn't seem to find a reason to be excellent at school. At least I was passing.

He held the report card up to my face. Three C's and 2 B's. Not much to be proud of, I thought of an excuse quickly.

"You know how many parties I've gone to in the past few months, and me and Mike have been going out a lot lately."

"Then maybe you should go to fewer parties and on fewer dates." Damn. That excuse obviously wasn't thought through.

"No dad, please." I begged. "I'll work harder next semester, I promise!"

"No, that's what you said last time. You are getting a tutor. In fact, I took the liberty of picking one out for you." He pulled a flyer from his back pocket. "Edward Cullen" he read aloud "Tutor. Good grades. Experienced. Cheap, sounds perfect"

Not Edward Cullen, I thought to myself, not the lonely geek that never speaks to anyone.

"Oh god, not him" I said, exasperated. "Anyone but him!" I slumped my soldiers and walked as if my feet weighed ten tonnes each. "Stop overeating Izzy. He can't be that bad"

"Yes he can," I mumbled under my breath.

"And from this point forward" Charlie started "You are grounded until your grades improve."

"But I was about to leave for Mike's party." I complained, even though ti knew there was no hope once Charlie had made his mind.

And with that he just turned and plopped himself on the couch. I humphed and stalked up to my room. I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms the thought occurred to me. Sneak out! I looked out my window and sure enough there was a tree there. I quietly opened my window and started descending the tree.

I had arrived at the party only to realise that Lauren and Jessica weren't there yet. I walked into the crowded house, the smell of smoke and beer was heavy in the air.

"Hey Izzy!" Slurred a voice called from behind me. I turned to find it was only Mike.

"Hey, Mike." I replied. He slung his arm around my shoulders but I shrugged it off. "Your drunk" I said simply. He just smirked and put his arm back around me.

"Izzy, do you want to come up to my room so we can…..talk?" He asked me in an inaudible voice. A couple of the people around him chuckled.

"Not when you're like this." I sighed.

"Come on baby." He breathed and a disgusting smell washed over my face. His hands wrapped around my face and his fingers started lifting the hem of my dress.

"No Mike!" I said, slightly louder than I meant it to be. A few heads turned towards us, interested in the scene we were making. His hand became more urgent, his breath ragged. His face was determined and his eyes were hungry. I elbowed him in the stomach and my knee found his groin. He yelped in pain and immediately let go of me. I ran out the door, as tears prickled behind my eyes.

I ran into the darkness, not knowing where I would end up. A light breeze blew and I shivered under my light jacket. The trees around me created eerie shadows on the paved pathway. I slowly found my way to the road. I recognised some of the shops, and immediately realized that I was just a few streets away from my house. I pulled the coat firmly around my shoulders and started the short walk home. The street lights illuminating my path. Finally, I arrived at the right house, I slowly mad me way to the front door. Noticing that none of the lights were on, I assumed that Charlie was asleep. I walked into the dark kitchen and silently celebrated in my head. I let out a long breathe I didn't realize I was holding. Slowly, I climbed the stairs to my room.

The next mourning I slept deep into the day. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to my side. It all came flooding back. I quickly did my mourning routine and went down stairs.

"Charlie!" I called.

"Yes." He replied in the direction of the living room.

"When does my tutoring start?" I asked. Please not today, please not today. I pleaded silently in my head.

"Today in one hour. Why?" He replied. Shit. I never get any luck.

"No reason." I replied. I decided to spend the next hour reading my favourite novel; Persuasion. I was starting to get lost in the pages when a knock on the door pulled me back to reality.

"Izzy!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. "Edward is here. Come down here now." I reluctantly left my comfortable place on my bed, and made my way down the stairs. There, sitting at my kitchen table was someone wearing a plaid shirt, dress pants and bracers. He turned his head towards me and I saw his thick-glassed, black rimmed glasses that were taped in the middle. He had a slender neck and a strong jaw line. His deep emerald, almond-shaped eyes were slightly magnified by his glasses and his bronze hair was tousled. He reached a hand towards me and I shook it politely.

"Hi Izzy, remember me?" How could I not? You're the guy Mike pays to do his homework.

"Yes I think I can remember, Edward right?" His large, yet surprisingly smooth hand, enclosed my small one easily. "You're my new tutor." I stated.

"That I am." He replied and turned to look at Charlie. "Tonight I will just be figuring out her limits and what sort of stuff I need to teach her." Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Well, you guys better get started. I am only paying Edward for two hours." He chuckled softly and walked from the kitchen.

"Where do you want to start?"


	2. Author's Note

**Hey fanfic world!!!**

I just want to say a big thanks to -passion.x for letting me write the rest of her story! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here writing an awesome story. I also want to say that I am so terribly sorry for not posting this story sooner, but I had family and friends from Florida to see. I haven't seen them in five years and we were and are very close. We are kind of like Alice and Bella in Twilight in a way, just not the vampire way just the Mexican way. I feel really bad for not posting this story sooner! I am going to start writing especially this week because I have a three day weekend. YAY!!

If you didn't know already, the first chapter was written by the previous owner of this story. I am going to keep the name of the story, and instead of Bella's nickname in this story, Izzy, i am going to change it to Bella.

Thanks for reading and visit -passion.x profile so you can read all her other awesome stories!

**~Lauren :D**


End file.
